Sweet,Sweet
by Alayna Winchester
Summary: Ela andava com um balançar suave em seus quadris os cabelos cor de chiclete roçando na cintura,todos a achavam doce,bom,ele também...Mas ela parecia odiá-lo e ele era fascinado por ela,era louco para experimenta-la,afinal era fanático por doces. [No massacre]
1. Chapter 1

**_ Sweet,Sweet_**

Podia vê-la vindo ao longe,andava suavemente com aquele balançar de quadris que fazia os caras olharem para ela mais de uma vez,já não contava mais quantas vezes havia olhado também e olhado de novo e de novo...

Ela sempre estava com aquele sorriso doce e com aquele jeito simpático com todos,bom _quase_ todos.

Foi tirado de seu transe quando mãozinhas rechonchudas sacudiram a sua insistentemente.

"Ei,nii-chan,nii-chan é a Sakura-chan" Sasuke parecia eufórico sempre que a via,ela pareceu avista-lo também por que apertou o passo e logo estava de frente para os dois,abaixando-se para ficar na altura do Uchiha mais novo,ignorando-o de _novo._

"Ohayo,Sasuke-kun"

Ele soltou-se do irmão se jogando contra a garota abraçando-a pelo pescoço.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" O garotinho tinha a voz abafada por estar com o rosto enfiado nos longos cabelos cor de rosa.

Quando percebeu que o garotinho sempre fazia o mesmo gesto ao encontra-la,questionou-o curioso, e o garotinho lhe respondeu _"Os cabelos da Sakura-chan tem cheiro de doce,como aquela loja de balas que você me leva nii-chan"_,Itachi queria comprovar aquela história por si mesmo mas algo lhe dizia que ele não sairia dessa investida sem meia duzia de dentes e algumas costelas quebradas.

Então Itachi ia mais vezes a loja de balas,mas nem sempre levava doces de lá.

"Quando vamos brincar de novo?" O pequenino questionou fazendo beicinho,enquanto as pequenas mãos alisavam as madeixas da Haruno.

"Humm que tal na sexta?" Ela disse com uma voz empolgada e Sasuke abriu um sorriso gigante,e Sakura aproximou-se segurando seu rosto e plantando um beijo estalado no nariz do garotinho.

**"_Ah!Monstrinho sortudo!_"**

Mas não era exatamente no nariz que ele deseja tal beijo.

Observou-a olhar para cima,como se lembrasse que havia mais alguém ali,viu-a torcer de leve a boca carnuda em desgosto e levantar-se.

"Olá Sakura" Ele decidiu se pronunciar já que a garota só continuava a fita-lo com aqueles olhos verdes acusadores.

"Oi" Ela respondeu azeda.

Ele abriu um sorriso sedutor, e viu ela fechar mais o semblante para depois voltar a Sasuke com um de seus maravilhosos e calorosos sorrisos.

"Até sexta Sasuke-kun" Ela bagunçou-lhe os cabelos negros arrancando uma risada dele.

"Até Sakura-chan" O garotinho respondeu ainda sorrindo.

"Até sexta Sakura" Ele imitou o irmão mais novo colocando o tom mais sensual que ele podia na voz grossa,e achou que ela iria rosnar para ele, mas ela simplesmente lhe lançou uma carranca e seguiu seu rumo.

Com um sorriso de canto observou-a continuar andando com o suave balançar de quadris.

§.§.§.§.§.§.

Estava deitado em sua cama, e mais uma vez se viu perdido no mistério que era aquela garota de cabelos cor de chiclete.

Ela o odiava isso era um fato,até Sasuke tinha mais chance com ela que ele.

"Mas por que?" Ele murmurou.

Ele era um gênio,bonito,forte,já era capitão ANBU aos 17 e era um Uchiha...todas as garotas de Konoha queriam sair com Uchiha Itachi,todas..._menos_ Sakura.

Certa vez,ouviu-a conversar com Anko na academia,não era de seu feitio ficar escutando conversa alheia mas era sobre ele então,tinha todo o direito.

"_Sakura, o que achava do Itachi-kun?" _

_Ele estava só de passagem pela porta da sala de aula mas ao ouvir seu nome e o nome_ dela _na mesma sentença não pode ignorar._

_"Nani? Que tipo de pergunta baka é essa Anko-chan?" A garota rosa parecia meio aborrecida._

_"Ah!Você sabe ele é tão bonito e inteligente e..." Houve uma pausa dramática._

_"E? E,o que?" Sakura estava impaciente com a amiga._

_"..."_

_ "Merda!" O Uchiha chiou por que ela havia falado tão baixo encostou mais á porta para escuta-la melhor,de repente assustou-se com o grito da Haruno._

_"QUE?"_

_Tinha certeza que a morena estava se encolhendo na cadeira e Sakura estava com aquela cara assustadora._

_"E-eu disse que acho que ele gosta de você Sakura" _

_Abriu um meio sorriso,quem sabe ela não vinha chama-lo para sair agora que alguém tinha aberto seus olhos?_

_"Aquele arrogante,pretensioso e narcisista?Rá,poupe meus ouvidos né Anko,alguém que fica admirando seu próprio reflexo enquanto afia uma kunai não deve ter a capacidade de gostar de alguém se não de si mesmo!" _

_Que?Ele não fazia aquilo...as vezes,mas só as vezes._

_"Nossa Sakura-chan,não é assim também" A morena defendeu-o._

_Tinha que se lembrar que ela havia subido em seu conceito._

_"É sim,além do mais ele tem todas as garotas que ele quiser,não vou ser mais uma idiota a idolatra-lo e fazer volume do gigantesco ego dele,até parece." A garota disse num tom que deixava claro que aquela conversa estava acabada._

_Ele grunhiu ele não queria as outras..._

Talvez fosse por capricho,talvez fosse por que ela fazia questão de tratar todo mundo bem menos ele,talvez fosse por que ela ficava de frescurinhas com Kakashi e até com o filho do Sarutobi e o ignorava completamente,como se ele fosse um mosquito esmagado na janela ou talvez fosse só por que ela era linda,inteligente,generosa,doce e dedicava seu tempo á seu irmãozinho mais novo como se ele fosse o ser mais especial da terra.

"Ita-kun, os Haruno estão aqui dessa querido" Ouviu Mikoto chama-lo do andar de baixo despertando-o de suas lamurias.

Levantou suspirando quando ouviu as gargalhadas altas de seu otouto misturando-se com a feminina.

_As vezes sentia inveja de Sasuke._

"Olá,Itachi-kun" A mãe de Sakura cumprimentou-o com um sorriso largo e gentil assim que o rapaz adentrou a sala de jantar.

A Srª Haruno,era uma versão mais velha da filha com aquele cabelo peculiar,mas não tinha os olhos verdes,esses eram herança do Sr Haruno,que estava sentado ao lado da esposa,e lhe deu um sorriso també visto o único Haruno que não sorria para ele era Sakura,_claro._

"Como vai Srª Haruno?" Ele sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar,olhado em volta,onde estava Sakura?Ele jurava que tinha ouvido a risada da garota.

"Bem,cada vez que eu te vejo você está mais lindo"

**"Queria que sua filha pensasse o mesmo"** Pensou com um toque de amargura.

"S-S-Sakura-chan" Ele ouviu seu irmão gaguejar entre gargalhadas,parecia que a garota estava correndo atrás dele para lhe fazendo cocegas.

"S-A-S-U-K-E K-U-N" A garota soletrou o nome dele enquanto aproxima-se dele perigosamente.

"NÃO SAKURA-CHAN!" O garoto gritou morrendo de rir quando a mais velha agarrou-o movendo os dedos freneticamente pelo corpo do pequeno.

"O Sasuke gosta tanto da Sakura-chan" Mikoto tinha a voz cheia de emoção fitando os dois. "Venha,venha,Sasuke deixe a Sakura-chan comer,se não ela não vai aguentar brincar com você"

Ouviu Sasuke murmurar um "Ta bom" mal humorado e ir em direção a mãe.

E ele quase riu estericamente,o que seria muito estranho vindo de um Uchiha, da cara amarga que a garota vez quando percebeu que o único lugar além do lugar de seu pai,ninguém sentava-se no lugar de Fugaku esteja bem claro,era á seu lado.

Ela vez o caminho circulado a mesa a contra gosto,e sentou-se.

"Olá Sakura" Ele sorriu para ela.

"Itachi-san" Ela usou seu nome em forma de cumprimento,parecendo querer cuspir algo amargo.

Mas que diabos ele havia feito para ela?

O restante do jantar correu bem sem maiores intercursos,bom somente quando ele tentou a gracinha de roçar sua perna na perna dela.

Vi-a apertar tanto os talheres que suas mãos ficavam brancas,ela virou discretamente para ele,que lhe dera seu meu melhor e mais sensual sorriso e ela retribuiu com um olhar assassino.

"Algum problema Sakura-chan?" Mikoto perguntou curiosa.

E ele viu aquele sorriso tão brilhante que deixava o sol com inveja enfeitar seu rosto pintado de rubro por ter sido pega.

"Não está tudo maravilhoso,Mikoto-san" Sua voz suave como tintilar de sinos.

"Que bom querida"

"Sakura" A voz de seu pai fez a garota olha-lo.

"Sim?"

"Nos conte sobre seus planos,ouvi dizer que você vai tentar o exame para ingressar na ANBU"

Seu pai a adorava,a admirava e pegou ele falando bem dela inúmeras !Seu pai falando bem de alguém que não pertencia ao clã.Sua mãe a venerava e vivia azucrinando seu ouvido dizendo que era com uma mulher como aquela que ele deveria sair não com aquelas oferecidas que se vestiam como cortesãs,ele tinha vontade de gritar para ela que não era por falta de tentar,mais isso seria muito humilhante.

Os pais dela também o adoravam e sempre que podiam o elogiavam e lhe diziam como ele era o genro dos sonhos de qualquer um,bom a Srª Haruno dizia o Sr Haruno ainda achava que Sakura era muito nova para se envolver com um homem...

Só ela não achava que eles eram feitos para ficar juntos,que inferno!

"Oh,sim" Ela respondeu empolgada " Eu estou me esforçando muito,estou me candidatando para o esquadrão de inteligencia e estratégias Fugaku-san"

Viu os olhos do pai brilharem por alguns segundos,nada que alguém que não fosse perceptível como ele percebesse.

"Que ótimo,espero que dê tudo certo" Seu pai comentou sincero.

"Obrigada" Ela sorriu e voltou a se concentrar em seu jantar.

"Querida,não querendo ser entrometida ou qualquer coisa assim..."Sua mãe começou e ele conteve sua mão para não dar um tapa na própria testa,ai vinha uma daquelas conversas sobre namorados,ele não tava afim de saber se Kakashi ou qualquer outro enfiou a língua na boca que _ele_ queria enfiar "Mas além de ninja você é uma garota muito linda,não deveria se torturar tanto assim,precisa se divertir,sair com alguém quem sabe" Ela terminou sugestivamente.

Ele sabia que ela estava tentando dar uma de cúpido,ele detestava.

"Eu estou saindo com alguém" Ela comentou.

"É mesmo?" Sua mãe empolgou-se, e olhou para ele,que teve a súbita vontade de gritar que não era com ele "Quem é querida?Alguém que eu conheça?"

"Shisui"Ela respondeu e depois enfiou uma quantidade de macarrão na boca com o hashi.

_Shisui?_

_Shisui?_

Meu Kami ela estava saindo com seu primo retardado?Quem diabos iria troca-lo para ficar com Uchiha Shisui?Aquela garota não era certa do juízo.

Ele sentiu a raiva correndo por sua veias fazendo-as queimar,ele ia partir aquele imbecil em dois,ele sabia de tudo,sabia o tempo que ele tentava aproximar-se da garota,aquele traidor!

"Hum que ótimo,ele é um bom menino" Mikoto disse meio triste.

"Eu vou levar o Sasuke-kun para a cama ele parece meio mole " A garota comentou rindo de um Sasuke que estava quase enfiando a cara dentro do prato.

"Claro,claro,fique a vontade querida,suba"

Viu a garota levantar-se e ir até o irmão e pega-lo no colo,ele murmurava algo sonolento.

"Sim,amanhã podemos brincar de novo Sasuke-kun" Itachi ouvi-a responder a ele enquanto subia as escadas.

Os adultos começaram a conversar sobre politica e como estava tudo muito pacifico e toda aquela bobagem,e ele aproveitou para se levantar.

"Onde vai filho?" Mikoto questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada em desconfiança.

_Pensa,pensa,pensa_

"Tenho que terminar o relatório da ultima missão,preciso entrega-lo amanhã cedo,com licença" Respondeu subitamente,mas pode ver a mãe lançar um sorriso conspiratório para ele.

Subiu as escadas com cuidado para não fazer barulho e foi em direção ao quarto de Sasuke,parou no batente da porta vendo Sakura afastar os cabelos do pequeno do rosto.

"Tão Kawaii" Ela murmurou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Particularmente o acho uma peste" Ele disse fazendo- a pular de susto,ela bufou irritada depois de vê-lo

"O Sasuke-kun é um ótimo garoto" - Viu-a cruzar os braços e olha-lo repreensivamente.

Ele não conteve um suspiro balançando levemente a cabeça.

"Qual é o seu problema comigo?" _Te fiz algo ruim alguma vez?_Completou em pensamentos ele precisava saber aquilo já estava o deixando muito irritado.

"Problema?Não tenho nada contra você,nem gosto,nem desgosto" Ela respondeu mais continuava com aqueles olhos,aqueles que lhe diziam tudo menos o havia saído de sua boca.

"É mesmo?Não o que parece" Ele rebateu, deu alguns passos para chegar perto dela mas ela deu o mesmo numero para afastar-se,batendo as costas na parede.

Ela olhou para trás depois olha-lo,ela assustou-se por ele já estar a centímetros dela.

Viu em uma fração de segundos pavor nos olhos verdes mas ela logo fechou o semblante e encarou-o petulante como sempre.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Ela chiou.

"Experimentando uma coisa que me deixa curioso a muito tempo" Ele respondeu sorrindo de canto.

"O que..."

Ele não tempo para ela tagarelar mais,extinguiu o espaço entre ele selando seus lábios.

Ela resistiu tentando afasta-lo,mas ele a apertou mais contra si,enroscando uma mão nos cabelos macios e a outra na cintura feminina,passou a língua sobre os lábios suaves exigente forçando-a a abri-los,empurrou a língua para dentro de sua boca explorando cada canto,ela cedeu beijando-o de volta enroscando seus braços finos em volta de seu pescoço,ouviu-a gemer quando ele puxou os cabelos de sua nuca,podia sentir os seios dela esmagando-se contra si e seus instintos pegaram a mão que estava apertando-lhe a cintura adentar a blusa e acariciar a pele quente dela que arrepiava-se sob seu toque.

_Tão linda._

_Tão quente._

_Tão deliciosa._

_Ele a queria._

_Ah!Kami como ele a queria._

Abriu os olhos contendo um gemido de frustração quando foi empurrado repentinamente.

Olhou para a garota que estava tão arfante que parecia ter corrido até Suna sem parar,viu-la limpar a boca com as costas da mão,aquilo o feriu mais do que gostaria.

"O-O QUE..." Ela começou com um tom elevado,mas pareceu lembrar-se de que não estavam sozinhos e que Sasuke estava dormindo "Seu cretino o que você acha que estava fazendo?" Ela grunhiu raivosa e ele quis rir mas se conteve não lhe parecia uma boa ideia.

"Você correspondeu" Ele disse colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça,ela pareceu indignada e depois parecia que iria espumar pela boca seus olhos claros brilharam perigosamente.

"Você está achando que eu vou me tornar uma dessas patéticas que correm atrás de você como cadelas oh! poderoso Uchiha você está perdendo seu precioso tempo,que fique bem claro"

Ela saiu pisando duro e ele achou que os pés dela podiam até estourar os degraus da escada.

Ele riu,riu de novo e de novo.

Ele já sabia o que fazer,ela não precisa correr atrás dele ela já o tinha a muito tempo.

Sentou-se na beira da cama de Sasuke que resmungou.

"Hey,Sasuke ela tem gosto de doce" Ele murmurou sorrindo.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

E ai galerinha mereço reviews?

Gostei muito de escrever Ita/Saku por que Itachi é meu fraco hahahaha,talvez eu dê uma continuação mais só se vocês aprovarem a ideia,espero que aprovem kkkkk

Logo,logo atualizarei minha outra fic.

kissus 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Bom aqui está o segundo capítulo.**

**.**

**Legenda:**

**"Pensamentos"**

**"**Narração"

.

**N/A:Naruto nem seus personagens me pertencem **_*infelizmente*_

**Boa leitura ;D**

**.**

**.**

Kushina e Mikoto tinham a mania de por vezes abusar da Haruno empurrando suas pequenas pestes para cima da pobre garota,isso não parecia incomoda-la nem um pouco.

E Itachi gostaria mesmo de saber de onde ela tirava tanta paciência para lidar com aqueles dois _pirralhos-demônios_.

Talvez fosse algum tipo de dom maternal sobrenatural, o que o fez refletir como ela seria uma ótima mãe para seus futuros herdeiros e por consequência o que ele teria - e queria - de fazer com ela para que aquilo se tornasse realidade.

Aquilo fez seus hormônios juvenis correrem mais rápido do que costume...ele tinha que parar de aceitar ler aqueles lixos que Jiraya-sama escrevia e Kakashi chamava de obra.

Arrependia-se principalmente de ler a ultima edição onde_ coincidentemente_ a heroína tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa e uma força monstruosa.

Ele realmente suou frio lendo aquele livro dos _infernos_.

"Ei,Nii-chan" A voz do pequeno Sasuke chamou-lhe a atenção e saíra meio destorcida por ele estar com a chupeta na boca.

"Sasuke-baka-kun já disse para você jogar essa coisa fora,já é bem grandinho" Abaixou-se dando um toquinho na testa do moreno e fez uma expressão de desgosto.

Eles já tinham conversado sobre isso e que ele já não tinha mais idade para usar aquela droga,mas o garotinho parecia relutante em deixar o objeto.

"Ele só tem quatro anos Uchiha-san " Levantou os olhos deparando-se com uma mulher com um semblante meio ranzinza,sua voz tinha um tom repreensivo seus braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e um Naruto agarrado a uma de suas_ maravilhosas_ - era assim que todos os caras intitulavam - pernas

" Devemos deixar crianças serem crianças" Completou com um tom profissional,como se a alma médica tivesse encorporado nela.

Ele sorriu levantando-se.

"Olá Sakura,como vai?" Mesmo seu melhor tom de sedução parecia não surtir efeito sobre ela.

"Muito bem,obrigada" Retrucou com um tom indiferente.

"Itachi-nii-chan a Sakura-chan vai levar a gente para tomar sorvete,vem também!" O pequeno disse quando pegou-o no colo.

"É Ita-nii-chan vem!Vai ser divertido,tebayou!" A miniatura do Yondaime grudou em uma perna como fazia com Sakura anteriormente.

"Só se Sakura-_chan_ quiser" Ele olhou-a maliciosamente.

Sakura arqueou uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas,era sempre o mesmo gesto quando se sentia contrariada de alguma forma e ele achava _extremamente_ sexy.

"Vai Sakura-chan,vai,vai,vai, diz que simm!" As crianças cantarolavam,fazendo uma veia saltar na testa da rosada.

"Tudo bem,pode vir se _quiser_"

Ela lhe lançou um olhar _eu-acho-melhor-você-dizer-não _e ele lhe respondeu com seu melhor sorriso cafajeste.

"Claro que eu quero"

"Ótimo" Ela sibilou baixo.

Ficou declinado a perguntar desde quando gatinhas tinham parado de ronronar para sibilar como serpentes mas chegou a conclusão de que era melhor não abusar do temperamento explosivo dela.

Então foram os quatro caminhando calmamente pela vila,os pestinha fizeram eles andarem de mãos dadas.

Tudo bem que Naruto estava entre ele e Sakura - Sasuke tinha preferido andar do outro lado segurando somente a mão da rosada já que ele era um menino e ela uma menina,como explicara mais cedo - mas ainda sim te-la caminhando tão pacificamente e tão perto,os braços quase se tocando era um feito que nem ele sendo um dos mais perigosos e poderosos ninjas da aldeia da folha havia conseguido...aqueles dois demoninhos eram realmente incríveis e a tinham na palma da mão.

Sentaram-se em um dos bancos de madeira do lado de fora da sorveteria onde a brisa da tarde corria suavemente agitando vez ou outra os cabelos longos dela fazendo aquele aroma adocicado entrar em seu sistema e tomar conta de seu cérebro como algum tipo de jutsu de sedução.

"A Sakura-chan vai ser minha namorada _Dobe_" Sasuke chiou lambendo o sorvete com um tom estranho de vermelho._Tomate?_

"É claro que não_ teme_,eu vou ser um Shinobi muito melhor que você e vou ser o Hokage então ela preferir a mim,to certo!" O pequeno loiro tagarela já estava com as mãos lambuzadas pelo sorvete cor de rosa que derretia "Viu até meu sorvete é da cor do cabelo dela" Concluiu como se fosse a maior prova do destino e mostrou a língua.

Ele estava entretido discussão de quem iria ser o melhor Shinobi e _casar-se_ com a Sakura-chan quando ouviu uma risada linda como tintilar de sinos.

E virou-se para encarar hipnotizado a mulher que sorria para os dois garotos,seus cabelos cor de rosa agitaram-se e ela riu mais alto,assim que percebeu que estava sendo analisada e os olhos cor de jade encontraram os seus teve a visão mais gloriosa que seus olhos poderiam deleitar um leve _blush _surgiu na pele cor de neve e ela virou rapidamente a face para o outro lado olhando para algum ponto desconhecido parecendo constrangida,ele sorriu.

Ela não era a prova tudo no final da contas.

.

.

No final das contas um ANBU inconveniente interrompeu-os - e olhou descaradamente para as pernas da mulher - lhe dizendo que o Yondaime queria falar com ele,e deve de deixar seu momento mágico com Sakura.

Anotou mentalmente que a palavra '_mágico_' era algo que ele nunca deveria dizer em voz alta ou seria o fim de sua reputação.

" Como vai Itachi-kun" Minato cumprimentou-o sentado atrás da mesa repleta de pergaminhos e papeis burocráticos.

"Bem,obrigado por perguntar Yondaime-sama" Fez uma leve reverencia.

"Estava com os garotos e a Sakura não é mesmo?Espero não ter interrompido nada importante" Os olhos safira brilharam em um misto de malicia e diversão.

Havia esquecido o quando o quarto Hokage poderia ser inconveniente em alguns momentos,mas ele parecia querer lembra-lo sempre.

"Ela é uma garota maravilhosa não é mesmo?Tão atenciosa,inteligente e tem um dom com Naruto impressionante,ele a ama" O loiro tagarelou com os olhos sonhadores mas o Uchiha sabia que ele queria somente provoca-lo.

"Hn" Ele grunhiu "No que posso ser útil?"

**_"Antes que eu perca a cabeça" _**

"Hum,nada muito complicado" Murmurou correndo os olhos pelo pergaminho que estava em suas mãos.

Itachi aguardou pacientemente o Hokage prosseguir - porque que opções tinha afinal?

"Sabe que a Sakura passou com glória e perfeição pelas provas escritas do esquadrão de inteligencia e estrategias da ANBU,não é mesmo?" Disse num tom falso de casualidade.

Não,ele não sabia e o Hokage sabia muito bem da aversão da mulher á ele,estreitou os olhos levemente.

"Aa"

"E sabe também que a ultima etapa é a aptidão física"

"Sim"

Mas onde diabos aquele _idiota_ queria chegar com toda aquele enrolação?

"Eu gostaria realmente que você a instruísse nesse quesito,Kushina,Naruto e eu é claro gostamos muito dela e seria muito desagradável se ela sofresse algum dano grave"

Itachi teve vontade de puxar seus próprios cabelos.

O que por _Kami_ ele poderia fazer sobre aquilo? A ideia da garota ser machucada de alguma forma também não lhe era nada agradável mas era impossível saber quem iria ser seu oponente e prever alguma manobra efetiva de ataque.

"Você sabe que isso é impossível e ilegal também já que vai estar ajudando uma candidata que teria que ser tratada como qualquer" Colocou seu tom mais solene e profissional possível.

"Admirável sua ética Itachi-kun,mas eu não disse para espionar o adversário dela e bular as regras,estou dizendo para mante-la a par do nosso código de conduta já que ele é diferente do que se aplica aos Jounins" Ele disse num tom sombrio.

"Está querendo que eu a deixe ciente de que seu oponente pode _mata-la_ se quiser?"

Algo dentro dele agitou-se monstruosamente,algo que lhe dizia que se qualquer filho da puta tentasse tal perjúrio iria sofrer pela eternidade dentro de seu tsukuyomi.

"Exatamente,é algo que não acontece a muito tempo mas não é uma possibilidade inviável,isso está deixando Kushina meio louca" Disse com pesar.

"Sabe que ela não vai querer nada que venha de mim" Pontuou com um certo desgosto.

"Horas,você é um homem..._persuasivo_,vai me dizer que não pode usar seu _charme_ Uchiha para dobrar uma garota"

Aquele _imbecil_ sabia muito bem que nada _convencional_ funcionava com aquela mulher indócil.

"Além do mas,isso vai ajuda-la a levar isso mais a sério e dar tudo de si,apesar de acreditar que não vai ser diferente mesmo se ela não souber"

"Sabe que isso também pode contar como privilegio de informação,ela vai ter uma vantagem sobre os outros candidatos pode-se dizer assim"

Ele claro que queria que ela ficasse sabendo disso talvez ela desistisse,isso seria realmente muito bom,mas sua parte racional lhe dizia que aquilo não era certo.

"Que outros candidatos?" Minato franziu o cenho.

"Não há outros candidatos?"

"Não,só a Sakura passou por todas as etapas"

Ele não sabia se sentia-se orgulhoso,temeroso ou ainda ansioso...Talvez devesse sequestra-la até que ela pudesse ser considerada uma desistente.

.

.

Revirou-se na cama pela milionésima vez,já podia avistar a luz laranjada do amanhecer adentrar pela janela.

Estalou a língua irritado empurrando o cobertor e saindo da cama.

Vestiu -se e saiu para dar uma caminhada,ficar remoendo aquilo não estava ajudando seu cérebro a pensar racionalmente.

Os pensamentos estavam longe quando a brisa fria trouxe um cheiro conhecido até ele,levantou a cabeça rapidamente,seus olhos negros avistaram a cortina de cabelos cor de rosa.

Ela estava sentada em um dos balanços que ficavam no gramado da academia,a cabeça baixa tombada sobre a corrente que fazia suporte ao assento fazia as pontas de seus cabelos quase roçarem no chão com o impulso suave que seus pés faziam contra a grama.

Aproximou-se silenciosamente encostando casualmente com as mãos nos bolsos na estrutura metálica.

"Achei que não fosse do tipo que assistia o amanhecer" Ele provocou-a.

E ela simplesmente suspirou parecendo cansada demais para retrucar,pelo que parecia ele não fora o único a não dormir.

Sua expressão tornou-se séria quando lembro-se do motivo de sua falta de sono.

"Podem te matar" Ele murmurou sombriamente.

Escutou mais um suspiro agora meio pesaroso.

"Eu sei" murmurou

"Como?o Yondaime te disse?" Perguntou confuso.

"Não,eu leio o manual antes de meter em algo,tenho acesso livre a biblioteca do Kage,sou uma médica afinal" Disse simplesmente colocando um pouco mais de impulso nos pés.

Ele quase riu,era claro que ela leu aquela enciclopédia monstruosa,que ninguém nem se quer dava-se o trabalho de abrir.

Um silêncio estranho abateu sobre eles.

"Devia desistir,já tem o hospital" Itachi disse baixo sem realmente pensar no que saia de sua boca.

"Está insinuando que eu não tenho capacidade de vencer?" Sibilou dentre os dentes olhando-o pela primeira vez desde que chegou com os olhos verdes queimando em uma fúria silenciosa.

O moreno suspirou pesadamente sentando-se no balanço ao lado do dela,com os olhos fixos no o sol que aparecia por detrás das montanhas.

"Não é isso...Hum...Só estou preocupado com você" Ele sussurrou.

Era fácil para ele agir como um cafajeste,lhe lançando sorrisos maliciosos ou piadinhas sórdidas, mas sentimentos como aquele com certeza não eram seu forte.

Sentiu os olhos dela sobre si mais não teve coragem de encara-la,já era bem difícil admitir aquilo em voz alta.

"Vou ganhar...não se preocupe" Disse por fim com um tom que ele deduziu ser para reconforta-lo, ela se levantou e começou a distância-se indo em direção a torre do Hokage " Vá dormir Itachi,eu não vou morrer,não deixando minhas amigas a mercê de homens como você" Ouviu-a disse com um tom invertido sem parar de andar ou virar em sua direção,dando um aceno com a mão.

Ele sorriu de canto vendo a silhueta caminhar para longe,com aquele mesmo suave balançar de quadris...será que ela tinha ideia de que tinha um traseiro lindo?

.

.

Duas semanas depois ela cumpriu o havia prometido a ele,não morreu nas mãos do capitão do time quatro,um dos ANBU mais conceituados na organização ,Hisagi Kato.

Mas o filha da puta deixou a garota,tão machucada que no final de tudo ela só venceu por que caiu segundos depois que o corpo de Hisagi já estava no chão.

Porém ela não tinha deixado por menos, podia apostar não havia um osso se quer no capitão que não tivesse pelo menos duas ou três partes quebradas ou fissurada,sem contar os músculos que Sakura deve ter detonado com a ajuda de seus jutsus médicos.

Aquela mulher era realmente surpreendente e pode ver que não era somente ele que pensava assim,os membros convocados para assistir a luta ficaram pasmos de como um corpo tão delicado pudesse esconder tanta força bruta.

Isso lhe fazia lembrar também das piadinhas sórdidas que chegaram á seus ouvidos,cada vez que Hisagi deixava o corpo da Haruno mais exposto com seus ataques que dilaceram pouco a pouco a vestimenta da rosada,mas uns olhares mortais com o sharigan já foi o suficiente para que aqueles bastardos se calassem.

Atravessou o corredor branco repleto de médicos e enfermeiras assanhadas que eram ignoradas fervorosamente.

Bateu na porta do ultimo quarto do corredor,escutando uma voz feminina mando-lo entrar.

"Oh!Olá Itachi-san" Shizune cumprimentou-a ele fez um aceno com a cabeça.

E olhou para Sakura que estava sentada na maca de costas para ele com os olhos fixos na grande janela, suas costas estavam totalmente nuas e ela cobria os seios com um lençol branco.

Mandou os pensamentos nada ortodoxos que invadiram sua mente para longe,aquela com certeza não era hora.

Não havia um lugar se quer que não houvesse hematomas,arranhões e feridas maiores maculando a pele de porcelana.

**"Desgraçado"**

Sabia que podia ter sido qualquer um a lutar com ela inclusive ele,mas o prazer sádico que Hisagi parecia sentir quando via o sangue escorrer por entre a pele alva lhe deixou enojado e furioso, e só por causa de Minato ele não tinha interrompido aquela porra toda.

Talvez Sakura o odiasse para sempre - algo maior do que aquela aversão atual - mas ele estava disposto a pagar tal preço.

"Que bom que você chegou,eu preciso atender um caso urgente,e eu já curei as piores lesões da Sakura agora só restam as superficiais,será que pode terminar de limpar os ferimentos dela para mim, se não eles podem infeccionar e a Tsunade-sama iria me matar,onegai" A mulher sussurrou somente para que ele escutasse implorando com os olhos,ela sabia que membros da ANBU tinham conhecimentos,pelos menos os básicos, de primeiros socorros.

"Claro,pode ir Shizune-san"

Viu a mulher sair apressada,agradecendo-lhe.

Sentou-se na beira da maca pegando os medicamentos e as gaze que a médica estava usando anteriormente para desinfectar os ferimentos.

Sakura continuava calada com o olhar ainda fixo na janela enquanto ele limpava as lesões o mais suave e delicado que podia.

Tentando não pensar que era a primeira vez que a tocava realmente depois do beijo que lhe dera no quarto de Sasuke e do fato dela estar seminua em um quarto sozinha...com ele.

As costas dela se contraíram levemente e ela gemeu quando ele passou o antisséptico em um dos ferimentos que estavam em carne viva.

"Gomen" Sussurrou fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

Estava realmente cogitando a ideia de descobrir qual era o quarto de Hisagi e apaga-lo mandando-o para o inferno,por ter tido a audácia de marcar daquela forma ao corpo de Sakura.

"Tudo bem" Sua respiração falha pela dor.

"Você foi incrível " Disse com o intuito de distraí-la,o que não deixava aquele elogio menos verdadeiro.

"Obrigada " Murmurou parecendo realmente agradecida.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez,aquilo era realmente corriqueiro entre eles o... _silêncio_.

"Fiquei com medo de morrer" A voz dela era baixa como se estivesse falando consigo mesma " Quando Hisagi me segurou pela garanta,eu vi,ele iria me matar" Continuou com um tom sombrio.

E Itachi teve de engolir o liquido amargo que lhe veio pela garganta.

"Mas ai meu pensei nos meus pais,seus pais,Kushina-san,Minato-sama,no Naruto-kun e no Sasuke-kun..." Os ombros dela tremeram e deu um soluço,mas ele sabia que ela estava engolindo o choro e que nenhuma lágrima iria sair de seus olhos.

_Por que ela não era do tipo que chorava._

Ela pareceu relutante em continuar, e soltou mais um soluço seco.

" E em você"

Ele quase não pode ouvir a ultima parte de tão baixa que ela foi pronunciada e perguntou-se se seus ouvidos estavam lhe pregando uma peça.

"Ai ou soube que se deixasse que ele me dominasse tudo estaria perdido e que não iria mais ver ninguém" Ela respirou fundo.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto novamente.

"Que bom que não morreu,afinal quem iria defender suas amigas de homens como eu" Disse lembrando-se da frase que ela mesma dissera semanas atras.

Seus ombros sacudiram novamente porém agora ela estava rindo.

"É,homens como você são muito perigosos" Ela balbuciou.

"Não deveria se preocupar com suas amigas" Ele disse ainda com um tom divertido.

"Ah não?E por que diz isso?" Ela riu de novo.

"Por que eu estou mais interessado em quem as protege" Disse por fim e sentiu-a ficar tensa sob suas mãos.

Talvez ele estivesse falando demais.

Talvez ela lhe desse um grande fora.

Mas com isso ele já sabia lhe dar,então que se danasse tudo!

"Talvez devesse _rever_ seus interesses Uchiha-san" Ela murmurou.

"Costumo ser bem decidido com meus interesses Sakura-chan" Retrucou.

Chegou mais perto dela passando a gaze em uma lesão em sua nuca,ela estremeceu e ele soprou de leve sobre o machucado tentando amenizar a ardência e viu sua pele arrepiar-se e aquilo com certeza não era por causa da dor.

"Tanto faz" Ela resmungou.

Talvez ela devesse considerar pedir para suas amigas protege-la por que ela definitivamente estava em perigo perto dele,se soubesse como estava se segurando para não cravar seus dentes naquele pescocinho ela consideraria contratar um esquadrão inteiro...Mesmo que isso não fosse adiantar _nada_.

.

.

**Mais um capitulo,estou considerando fazer de quatro a cinco capítulos mas tudo depende de como meu cérebro vai colaborar para isso kkkkk.**

**Agradeço muito pelas reviews,ela me deixaram muito empolgada rsrsrs.**

**Espero que me deixem mais delas kissus =***


	3. Chapter 3

Bom eu esqueci de comentar no capítulo anterior,que eu coloquei o Sasuke bem mais novo do que o Itachi já que,se eu não me engano, eles tem seis anos de diferença no anime/manga mas se eu seguisse fielmente não conseguiria fazer o Sasuke meio fluffy eu achei que não faria muito sentido já que eu acho que quanto mais velho menos cabimento teria de um Uchiha ser fofo hahahaha.

.

**N/A :** A tradução de todas as palavras e expressões japonesas usadas na fic estão no final do capitulo sempre.

.

**Legenda:**

**"pensamentos"**

"fala do personagem"

Narração

**.**

**.**

Ele era um Shinobi e era um Uchiha também,então consequentemente tinha um dever duplicado de manter as rédeas sobre suas emoções.

_Não demonstra-las de preferencia._

Isso era a teoria e seguia ela com muito afinco e sem maiores problemas.

_Normalmente._

E não tinha nada de _normal_ em Sakura no distrito Uchiha conversando - sobre algo que fez ela rir e balançar de leve a cabeça - com Shisui e Obito.

Que estavam -pelo que conhecia daqueles dois e de expressões corporais- em um flerte descarado.

A Haruno tinha algum tipo de campo magnético que atraia os homens de seu clã?

Bom,ele estava declinado dizer que _sim_ por mais que aquilo soasse _ridículo_.

"É verdade Saku-chan" Obito ronronou sorrindo de canto.

**"Bastardos!"**

"Uhum,claro" A rosada balançou a mão em um tipo de descaso.

"Eu concordo" Shisui afirmou levando a mão na intenção de colocar a mecha do cabelo rosa atrás da orelha feminina.

Era hora de interferir sem dúvidas.

"Concorda com que?" Arqueou a sobrancelha encarando a pessoa que tinha a audácia de intitular-se seu_ melhor amigo._

A mão do _tal_ insolente congelou em pleno ar e ele encarou-o como se fosse um fantasma.

**"Tsc,que piada"**

"Que a Saku-chan vai ficar a mais gata das gatas no uniforme da ANBU"

Sempre pensara em Obito como alguém sem qualquer tipo de percepção ou autopreservação e isso provavelmente iria arruiná-lo um dia

Provavelmente hoje _quem_ sabe.

"Hn" Grunhiu,e resolveu ignora-lo e olhar diretamente para Sakura "Veio buscar o Sasuke?Ele está em casa com minha mãe"

"Não,vim ver o Shisui-kun" Ela declarou entrelaçando seu braço a do Uchiha casualmente,que parecia meio nervoso de repente.

_Kun?...__Kun?_

**_"Que Diabos de sufixo ridículo!"_**

_Kakashi-kun,Genma-kun,Asuma-kun,Obito-kun,Iruka-kun,Nawaki-kun,Sasuke-kun,Naruto-kun..._

Todos tinham aquele maldito sufixo e _ele_ era quem?

_Uchiha-san_ no máximo_ Itachi-san._

E para o _ápice _do prazer _Itachi_ á duas semanas atrás quando ela fez uma gracinha.

Nada de _kun._

_Não que ele se importasse com isso,não mesmo._

"Mas já que disse que Sasuke-kun está em casa eu vou ir lá,Arigato" Ela soltou o enlace do braço masculino,lhe dando um sorriso e um breve aceno para Obito.

"Ei,espera Sakura-chan eu vou também,preciso ver a tia Mikoto" A voz do bastardo saiu meio desesperada (?)

"Não vai não,eu preciso falar com você" Declarou friamente puxando-o de volta pela gola da camisa.

"Não pode ser depois?"

"Agora" Ele suprimiu um instinto assassino "A sós"

"Tsc,cretino" Ouviu Obito sibilando antes de sumir em um rastro de poeira e folhas.

"Explique-se" Chiou mortalmente assim que encontravam-se sozinhos na margem do riacho.

Perto da floresta que cercava o lado posterior do distrito,eles costumavam treinar ali.

"Sobre o que?" Shisui murmurou com as mãos nos bolsos,arrastando um dos pés na grama um visível gesto de ansiedade e olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse para ele.

"Che,não comigo Shisui" Ele não tinha a menor paciência com pessoas lerdas muito _menos_ com as que se faziam passar por tal.

"Qual é _cara_,eu não tive culpa" Disse aflito.

"Não teve?" Questionou incrédulo.

**"Quanto atrevimento"**

"Não,eu juro,eu juro...eu só não consegui _resistir _,ela é tão,tão..."

"Tão?"

"..."

"Eu acho melhor você soltar essa maldita língua antes eu faça isso por você" Encarou-o com o sharingan ativo.

"Eu só estava flertando de _brincadeira_ ai ela levou a sério" Ele explicou desistindo de continuar a frase anterior "Não foi de proposito,eu nunca te traia...você sabe"

"Eu não sei de nada _Uragirimono_**"**

"Ei" Repreendeu meio ofendido.

"_Ei_ o que?" Desafiou.

"Escuta eu sinto muito,de verdade,eu só..." Bufou "Vou dizer a ela que não podemos mais sair,ta bom assim?" O primo torceu a boca e fez uma expressão desgostosa.

Itachi respirou fundo sentando a margem do riacho.

"Devia ter me dito" Rosnou.

"Eu sei,não é como se eu tivesse planejado" Shisui sentou-se a seu lado jogando algumas pedrinhas que tinha na mão na água "Como ficou sabendo?"

"Ela disse a minha mãe em um jantar a quase _três_ semanas atrás e desde de então eu _coincidentemente_ não te vejo mais " Sibilou um tanto rancoroso.

Shisui era uma das poucas pessoas com quem agia abertamente não fazendo questão de esconder o que estava sentindo.

"Eu sei,eu sei...eu não me senti bem com isso,mas você ia surtar se eu te contasse"

Revirou os olhos.

"Tsc,eu _nunca_ surto"

"Isso é o que me da mais medo,como é que eu ia me preparar antes que tentasse me matar?"

"Eu deveria te matar mesmo" Balbuciou " Foram só encontros?" Murmurou,perguntando se era realmente uma boa ideia saber.

"Ela tentou me molestar,mas eu disse que eu era puro e que só depois do casamento" Ele disse divertido.

"Baka" Riu por baixo da respiração.

"Não toquei nela se é o que quer saber" Disse ainda rindo " Não do jeito certo" Completou malicioso.

"Que jeito certo _aho?_"

"Do jeito que você quer seu _hentai _" Retrucou num tom acusador.

"Tsc,cala boca" Resmungou revirando os olhos.

"Ei,Itachi?"

"Hn"

"Eu acho que só com você que ela tem surtos de raiva,não consigo imaginar alguém como ela sendo o monstro que você pinta,ela só tem o temperamento meio forte"

"Che!Você com certeza não conhece a Sakura que eu conheço"

"Hum,ainda acho que isso é algum tipo de fantasia sexual,em que você sonha com ela te dominando" Ele terminou rindo descontroladamente.

**"Como posso ter o mesmo sangue desse imbecil?"**

"Shinsui?"

"Hã?" Ele respondeu limpando as lágrimas meio sem folego devido ao ataque de histeria.

"Se meta com a Sakura de novo ou eu te parto em dois"

"Hai,hai,_wakateru_" O primo resmungou deitando a cabeça sempre os próprios braços,ele tinha a mania de fazer isso ara fitar o céu "Você ficar mais assustador quando está com ciúmes"

_Ciúmes?_

Ele não estava com ciúmes,não mesmo!Seria admitir que alguém além dele poderia ter chances _reais_ de ter um relacionamento de verdade com a Haruno e aquilo era definitivamente impensável de qualquer angulo que seja.

Cauteloso era o que ele era,sim,_cauteloso_.

.

.

Era aniversario de 17 anos de Sakura e o Yondaime Hokage ou ele deveria dizer sua excêntrica esposa e sua querida mãe Uchiha Mikoto planejaram uma grande e badalada festa,a desculpa delas para isso?

_'Sakura era filha que elas não tiveram'_

Que tipo de desculpa ridícula era essa?

Ele não queria Sakura como irmã nem em_ outra_ vida quanto mais nessa!

Mas isso era irrelevante,o fato era que agora ele estava tentando -inutilmente deve-se acrescentar - dar o nó na gravata em frente ao espelho de corpo de seu quarto.

Estalou a língua,ele era um shinobi era treinado para manusear armas letais e não ficar de frescurinhas por que sua mãe decidira que todos deveriam ir de 'traje de gala'.

"Ei,sua mãe está..." Ele viu a Sakura parar subitamente no batente da porta viu pelo espelho o olhar dela ir de seus sapatos negros perfeitamente lustrados até encontrar seus próprio olhar,então ouviu ela limpar a garganta "Uau o grande Uchiha Itachi não sabe fazer alguma coisa,estou chocada" Seus lábios tomados um um sorriso sarcástico.

Ela travessou o quarto até parar de frente para ele.

Sem olha-lo nos olhos,anotou mentalmente.

"Me dê daqui" Ela disse pegando a gravata e ajeitando-a no pescoço masculino e jogando as partes para um lado para o outro em um nó estranho.

E não pode evitar pensar de que se ela levantasse a cabeça ele poderia capturar novamente aqueles lábios que o perturbavam tanto.

"Prontinho" Disse arrumando a lapela do terno negro espertando-o do transe.

"_Hayai_ " Ele murmurou realmente impressionado com a habilidade recém descoberta da médica-nin.

"Meu pai é um _civil_ esqueceu" Disse respondendo a pergunta não dita.

"Agora é melhor descer,sua mãe está agitada e eu preciso ir me arrumar se não ela vai me matar" A garota fez uma expressão desgostosa,ela não queria uma festa as três adultas - lê-se Mebuki,Kushina e Mikoto - tinham enchido tanto a cabeça da pobrezinha nas ultimas semanas que ele tinha ficado até com pena, até que ela cedeu.

Quem não cedia aos caprichos de Uchiha Mikoto,afinal.

E pela primeira vez ele percebeu que a festa iria começar em menos de uma hora e a _anfitriã _de tal estava trajando roupas Shinobi.

Como sempre ele não pode deixar de dar uma olhada para o traseiro da Haruno quando a mesma virou-se para sair e concluir -mais uma vez- que nenhum traseiro em Konoha ficaria melhor dentro das calças escuras no uniforme ANBU.

Não é que o_ filha da puta _do Óbito tinha razão.

_._

.

Conversavam animadamente,quer dizer Obito e Shisui falavam sem parar fazendo seus ouvidos latejarem.

Uma música agitada tocava ao fundo e tinha tanta gente que ele nem sabia de onde aquelas loucas tiraram.

E percebeu que havia se formado alguns 'grupinhos' ao longo dos minutos por aqueles que ele delimitava como seus _conhecidos,_por que aquela festa era separada assim:_conhecidos e desconhecidos._

Os desconhecidos definitivamente eram a maioria.

Um com os homens mais velhos e lideres de clã como seu pai - que parecia muito cheio de si falando sobre uma filha que nem era _sua_ - Minato, o pai de Sakura dentre outros.

A rodinha que ele mesmo se encontrava com Obito,Shisui,Kakashi,Nawaki,Genma,Asuma e Iruka.

Outro era formado por o que ele intitulava -secretamente- de "_as comandantes" _por que no final não importava de que clã você era líder -inclusive o Uchiha- as esposas que davam a cartada final,mesmo que os orgulhosos homens não admitissem nem sob tortura.

Havia também o grupinho "_das_ assanhadas_"_ de Konoha -metade tinha passado por suas _habilidosas_ mãos e a outra alvejava isso não tão secretamente assim - e que Sakura chamava de amigas e que insistia de que _ele _era o perigo sendo totalmente ao contrario

Talvez _nem_ tanto.

E as crianças que corriam feito loucas isso incluía Sasuke,Naruto,a garota dos Yamaka,o garoto dos Nara e uma dezena que ele só via o borrão de tão alvoroçadas.

"O que deram para essas pestes?Pílulas de soldado?" Genma comentou torcendo a boca "Cadê a aniversariante para conter tanta energia?"

"Ela está um pouco atras..." Shisui parou de falar "Oh meu Deus!" Exclamou fazendo uma cara que ele só podia classificar como _idiota._

Mas assim que ele seguiu os olhos do primo ele _talvez_ tenha feito a mesma cara.

Sakura atravessava a grande porta do salão,o cabelo preso em um coque baixo e frouxo que fazia alguns fios se soltarem casualmente,os olhos verdes delineados com uma sombra negra e os lábios com um brilho rosado trajava um vestido de seda longo cor de creme que apesar de solto marcava o corpo esbelto e bem formado,a cintura fina e os quadris largos que compensavam e muito o fato dela ser _quase_ desprovida de comissão de frente - não que Itachi achasse aquilo ruim,pelo contrario,sempre pensara que eles foram feitos para caber perfeitamente sob suas mãos ou_ em sua boca_...

Muitas vezes tivera que se_ resolver_ sozinho por causa de tais pensamentos.

_Perfeita._

_Deusa._

Ela cumprimentou um a um,com um sorriso largo e ele podia ver de longe que as bochechas pálidas estavam coradas agora talvez por causa da maquiagem,mas ele duvidava sabia que ela não se dava bem sendo o centro das atenções .

_Boba._

_Ingenua._

Ela sempre era o centro das atenções.

Será que ela não percebia como ele a perseguia com os olhos?Ou se fazia de _rogada_?

Ela virou-se para cumprimentar seu pai e Minato e foi ai que ele engasgou quase cuspindo o champanhe que tomava.

O vestido podia ser fechado e totalmente comportado na frente mas atrás a pele exposta -indecentemente deveras- ia até a curva das costas a seda caindo suavemente em camadas no final do decote.

_Pecado._

_Tortura._

A pele alva que ele vira totalmente maculada dias atrás agora estava perfeita como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Eu acho que vou mergulhar no ponche" A voz de Asuma cortou seus pensamentos.

"Definitivamente " Nawaki assoviou "Ela está vindo,finja que vocês não são idiotas por hora"

"Você é o mais idiota por aqui" Genma resmungou.

Nawaki riu sem desviar o olhos da figura feminina,alias ninguém se atrevia a tal coisa.

Mas quando Sakura estava a poucos passos um foguete negro estourou sobre ela.

"Sasuke-kun!" A rosada exclamou meio assustada para logo depois sua expressão suavizar-se " Oh,você está tão Kawaii de terno Sasuke-kun" Ela cantarolou agarrando e espremendo o pequenino contra si.

"Não me chame de _Kawaii_" Ouviu o irmão mais novo resmungar emburrado.

"Não?" Sakura o fitou com os olhos tristes - pode jurar que eles estavam nadando em água- e um beicinho_._

Então a cena que eles presenciaram de camarote ficou cômica

Sasuke arregalou os olhos assustado e balançou as duas mãos freneticamente.

"Não,não,você pode Sakura-chan" Soltou apressadamente.

"_Honto ni_ ?" Seus olhos cor de jade encheram-se de expectativa.

"Hn" Ele grunhiu meio emburrado " Mas só você" Resmungou abraçando-a pelo pescoço.

Então ele viu um sorriso de vitória nascer na boca perfeita.

_Dissimulada._

_Manipuladora._

Deu-se conta por vezes como dezenas de adjetivos -tão _divergentes_ deve-se citar - aplicavam-se a uma só mulher.

E como ele a queria com_ todos_ eles.

"Nossa!Acho que tem meia duzia de caras afim de conquistar uma namorada hoje" A rosada zombou terminando de se aproximar deles com Sasuke ainda grudado nela.

"Parece que anfitriã da festa também quer arrumar um" Shisui foi o primeiro a retrucar risonho.

"_Dare?Watashi?_"Ela inclinou levemente a cabeça piscando os cílios de boneca confusa,depois bateu o dedo indicador sobre a boca como se estivesse refletindo sobre a frase do Uchiha "Tsunade-sama ficou de me apresentar um cara de Suna,Sasori eu acho,bom quem sabe_ nee_" Ela abriu um sorriso brilhante mas Itachi sabia que sob o tom gentil e suave havia uma intenção ferina.

Deduziu que o primo havia realmente dispensado a Haruno e essa não estava muito feliz com isso,o que fez sua consciência pesar de leve_ bem_ de leve.

"Oe Sakura-chan" A voz irritantemente fina de Kurenai entrou por seus ouvidos e fez-lo querer colocar as mãos sobre eles.

"Ja ne,aproveitem a festa" Ela acenou e partiu indo em direção as garotas.

"Parece que ela está brava com você Shinsui,que ideia idiota foi essa de dispensa-la?" Nawaki apoiou-se no balcão e Shisui suspirou.

"Não é da sua conta Nawaki" Itachi cortou o principezinho irmão de Tsunade-hime.

"Hã?Está que mal humor por que Uchiha,levou um pisão no pé por acaso?"

"Yare,yare,sem brigas querem acabar sem pele?Por que é isso que vai acontecer se estragarem a festa que a _Mikoto-san_ organizou"

"Sua mãe Itachi definitivamente é assustadora" Asuma comentou olhando em direção a mulher morena que ria com a mãe de Sakura e Kushina.

"Que mulher não é assustadora?"

Eles riram.

Elas definitivamente eram _assustadoras_.

Viu as garotas conversarem animadamente cada uma esmagando Sakura em um abraço com gritinhos histéricos e o burburinho incansável do salão intensificar-se cada vez mais.

_Socializar_ não fazia parte das suas atividades favoritas,aquela gravata maldita apertava seu pescoço e aqueles trajes todos o faziam sentir-se sufocado sem contar que fingir estar se agradando de tudo aquilo _não_ era seu forte,nunca fora e arriscava dizer - e ganhava com certeza- que nunca seria.

Mas o que não fazia para ficar perto aquele _ser_ de cabelos cor de rosa?

Ele tinha a resposta e parte de si recriminava-se por ser tão _maleável_ quando tratava-se dela.

Já tinha desistido a muito tempo de compreender que _diabos_ de feito aquela mulher tinha sobre ele.

_**"Inútil"**_

E enquanto ele estava 'ocupado' com aqueles pensamentos tolos a loira peituda e _infame _que gostava de ser reconhecida por _Tsunade-hime _- ou até mesmo _mestra_ - empurrava um cara com cabelos cor de fogo para cima da aluna parecendo apresenta-los em um gesto descarado de '_estou te arrumando alguém para abrir as pernas Sakura_'.

A neta do Hashirama estava sempre disposta a colocar sua pupila em_ circulação_.

Tsc,isso o _enlouquecia._

Viu as garotas dispersarem com risadinhas inconvenientes e deixarem os dois a sós,o ruivo aproximou-se oferecendo uma das taça que lhe sobrava nas mãos ela sorriu aceitando ele sussurrou-lhe algo.

Não!Retirava tudo!

Aquilo o_ enfurecia_,o deixava_ possesso._

Como se pudesse explodir a qualquer momento.

"Che" Mordeu o lábio inferior contendo a frustração crescente vendo-os ir para a pista de dança.

Pousou uma das mãos casualmente na base das costas nuas enquanto a outra entrelaçava-lhe os dedos finos fazendo-a quase colar nele.

Por algum motivo ele sentia que ela estava meio incomodada com tudo aquilo e por um ínfimo momento acalmou-se mas de repente ela sorriu para o _filho da puta._

Então tudo o que ele queria era ir lá e _arranca-la_ de seus braços atrevidos que insistiam nem aperta-la cada vez mais.

Estava tão cego de ódio e fúria que assustou-se quando foi sacudido insistentemente.

"Ei,disfarça né!Parece que vai arrancar as tripas o cara" Shisui comentou divertido.

"Talvez eu faça isso" Sibilou perigosamente.

"Ewww?Que assustador Itachi_-kun_ não deixa-a ver esse seu lado ou ela nunca mais vai querer chegar perto de você" Ele pareceu refletir " Não que ela chegue agora não é mesmo?" Riu histericamente com a piada de mal gosto.

Mas já não prestava atenção no que no primo falava desde o momento que vira o ruivo descer a face ficando demasiadamente perto do rosto feminino.

Fechou a mão em punho instintivamente esquecendo-se momentaneamente da fina taça que trazia,fazendo-a estraçalhar-se sob seus dedos e o liquido dentro dela escorrer continuou aplicando a mesma força não importando-se com o dano que os cacos pudessem vir a trazer.

"Oe Itachi,se controla cara" Shisui murmurou tentando encobrir a atitude do primo dos outros que por um milagre estavam distraídos demais para dar-se conta do que acontecia.

Estava tudo vermelho,não conseguia se controlar não _podia._

Nunca fora tão forte aquele sentimento.

Talvez fosse por ter ultrapassado as barreiras do _platônico_ com aquele tal beijo.

Não sabia,mas definitivamente não estava no seu estado normal de sanidade.

Achou que tudo estava acabado que que iria cometer uma besteira mas tudo ficou claro novamente a nuvem de fúria dissipando-se quando a Haruno afastou-se dando uma desculpa qualquer e desaparecendo em meio aos convidados deixando o rapaz que parecia não compreender o que aconteceu.

Ignorou Shisui e seguiu os meus passos da garota de cabelos cor de rosa.

Pode avistar o brilho creme da seda antes de desaparecer pela porta posterior do salão.

Seguiu-a passando por entre a mesma porta saindo no que lhe pareceu um jardim.

Parou subitamente seus orbes negros absorvendo a imagem da garota sentada sendo banhada pela luz da lua.

E decidira que aquela era a imagem mais erótica que poderiam ter oferecido a meus olhos.

Aproximou-se suavemente como se não quisesse dissipar tal imagem.

E novamente viu-se enganado pela segunda vez na mesma noite quando os olhos cor de jade encontraram os seus.

Os olhos de Sakura desceram e ela de repente pareceu tensa.

"Por que está sangrando?"

Seguiu o olhar dela deparando-se com uma pequena poça vermelha que alargava-se com as gotas que caiam de sua mão,que até o momento ele não havia percebido que ainda estavam em punho.

"Vem" A voz feminina 'acordou-o' e ele fitou-a novamente " Vem logo!" Ela disse soando impaciente.

Ele andou alguns passos até ficar de frente para ela que lhe cedeu um espaço no banco em estava sentada acomodou-se ao lado da rosada ainda calado.

"Me dê" Ela esticou a mão em direção a ele "Não me faça repetir" Ela realmente estava brava ele podia reconhecer aquele tom em qualquer lugar.

Fez o que ela pediu estendendo a palma da mão sobre a dela.

"Que _diabos_ estava fazendo?" Viu-a franzir o cenho para o ferimento antes de abrir a mão masculina com a própria envolta no chakra esverdeado.

Fechou os olhos inconscientemente, nunca iria se cansar daquela sensação,o chakra dela fluindo por seu corpo como se fundiu-se com seu próprio.

"Pronto" Ela disse fazendo-o abrir os olhos contra vontade " Onde foi que se machucou,posso saber?"

"Não sei,não percebi quando aconteceu " Mentiu.

"Sei" Ela olhou-o com a sobrancelha erguida descrente.

" Moou,tanto faz" Exasperou-se "O que faz aqui?A festa é lá dentro" Disse mal humorada.

"Digo o mesmo,afinal não sou eu o anfitrião" Retorquiu divertido ao ver como ela se irritava fácil.

Suspirou parecendo cansada.

"Não estou afim" Respondeu simplesmente.

"Mas acabou de chegar" Retrucou para ver onde é que aquela irritação toda podia chegar.

**"Brincando com fogo Itachi"**

Sua consciência o adivertia.

Ah como ele queria_ queimar-se._

"Eu sei,mas já estou farta" Ela apertou o pescoço parecendo tensa "Pessoas feridas não ligam se é seu aniversario" Completou pesarosa.

Ele podia compreender o peso que ela carregava,mas infelizmente era só isso que poderia fazer enquanto aquilo.

Uma musica suave rompeu seus tímpanos vindo de dentro do salão,então levantou-se sob o olhar indagador da garota.

Estendeu-se a mão que ela havia acabado de curar.

"O que?" Ela questionou não compreendendo a mensagem implícita no gesto.

"Dance comigo" Disse em um tom firme.

"Nem pensar" Ela murmurou e ele riu em poder se conter.

Ela_ realmente_ tinha algo contra ele.

"Vamos é só uma dança,eu nem vou fazer aquela piadinha"

"Que piadinha?" Ela colocou a mão sobre a sua estendida mas ainda parecia relutante.

"Eu não mordo...só se você pedir" Ela revirou os olhos levantando-se.

"Já fez" Declarou a irritação pareceu dar lugar a algo que ele não pode decifrar.

"Você que perguntou" Retrucou divertido trazendo-a mão para perto entrelaçando os dedos aos dela e posicionando a outra mão em suas costa como o rapaz ruivo instantes antes.

Mordeu o interior do lábio inferior em um gesto que estava ficando corriqueiro devido a frustração que aquela figura esguia e feminina lhe trazia,anotou mentalmente que não devia mais comparar suas ações com a de outros caras que a tocaram de qualquer maneira anteriormente.

Mas diferente do que tinha feito com o ruivo - e para surpresa do moreno - ela entrelaçou os braços em seu pescoço e relaxou encostando-se contra ele.

Podia sentir o calor sendo compartilhado causando um formigamento conhecido em seu corpo,balançavam ao ritmo da musica que parecia mais suave do que realmente era devido a distancia.

Os dedos masculinos deslizaram suavemente sob a pele nua da costa feminina em uma caricia velada,sentiu a pele arrepiar-se .

"Está com frio?" Esperou com uma expectativa _quase_ sádica a resposta da garota.

"Um pouco" Respondeu levando tempo demais - e sem levantar o olhar- para aquilo ser realmente verdade um sorriso astuto nasceu nos lábios masculinos.

Afastou-se da rosada que o olhou interrogativamente enquanto ele tirava o próprio paletó e colocava sobre os ombros da mesma.

Que o olhou com uma certa incredulidade.

_O que?_ Ela achava que ele não era um cavalheiro?

"Arigato" Um pequeno_ blush _surgiu nas bochechas,e ele diz rir mas se conteve não podia estragar tudo,não agora.

Tratou de voltar a mesma posição antes que ela mudasse de ideia - e isso era muito viável tratando-se de quem se tratava- e foi surpreendido mais uma vez -vezes demais para uma só noite só para constar - com a garota encostando o rosto contra seu peito.

E de repente era ele que deveria estar com o_ tal_ 'blush' sentia a face queimar como nunca antes,quando fora que Uchiha Itachi ficara envergonhado de algo?

_Nunca_!Ate agora.

**"Ela pode ouvir,ela pode ouvir"** Sua mente disparava sem parar.

"Vai ter um ataque cardíaco Uchiha-san?" Ouviu a voz feminina zombeira,ela parecia rir?

_Maldita!_

Kami sama ou ele saia correndo feito uma garotinha ou ele partia para cima daquela atrevida e mostrava quem é que teria um ataque cardíaco.

E ele sendo Uchiha _macho_ que era sabia qual era a resposta.

Era melhor Haruno Sakura ter uma saúde cardíaca perfeita,_se não_...

.

.

**Estou fazendo o melhor que posso não sei se está saindo bom já que resolvi fazer essa fic pela perspectiva do Itachi,ou seja masculina,e é muito obvio que eu não sou um homem então não faço a minima ideia se estou pecando em algum ponto -ou em todos hahaha.**

**Talvez esteja parecendo meio OCC mas**** Itachi sempre me pareceu um pouco mais sociável do que o Sasuke então achei que faze-lo meio galinha e galanteador não seria uma possibilidade tão descabida se o clã Uchiha vivesse pacificamente.**

**Bom seja lá o que estiverem pensando me escrevam por favor kkkk preciso muito saber se estou indo pelo caminho certo.**

**Sugestões bem vindas pensarei nelas com muito carinho.**

**Ja ne.**

.

.

**Uragirimono: **Traidor

**Aho: **imbecil

**hentai: **pervertido

**Wakateru: **Eu sei

**Hayai: **Rápida[o]

**Honto ni? : **É serio?

**Dare: **Quem

**Watashi: **Eu


End file.
